Digiview Productions
Digiview was an American home video distributor and was founded in the early 2000s. They released a large amount of public-domain movies and cartoons, which were sold exclusively at Wal-Mart stores. The quality of their transfers varied greatly from disc to disc - some films were transferred from VHS and showed video defects from the tapes.In 2004, Digiview released Animal Farm, made by Halas and Batchelor productions in 1954. Because the film had recieved a Super 8 release in the 1970s, Digiview had assumed that it was in the public domain. In fact, Joy Halas still owned the copyright, and filed a lawsuit against Digiview. Halas won the lawsuit, and Digiview filed for bankruptcy later that year. But in 2006, Digiview has been relaunched under the name "Digiview Entertainment". Logos The Early 2000s version: On a white background, an outline of the Digiview Productions logo from the previous logo wipes in and digitizes in a blue color. Both words shine and the color begins to shimmer. They zoom out with spotlights all over the words and then zoom in as 2 spotlights shines the words one last time. The 200? version: On a barren terrain with a black/blue striped ground and a blue sun hovering over the horizon, two filmstrips intersect with each other. As that happens, a huge D comes from the left of the screen, eventually placing itself where it's supposed to be. The letters "IGIVIEW" wipe in next to the D, and "PRODUCTIONS" wipes in below it. A light shines through it, making the words shimmer to the point that the screen eventually turns white. The 2006 logo: A grayish disc tray with a spinning DVD inside it zooms out as the background lights up an outline of it. Suddenly, the tray is overtaken by a large sphere that is drawn from the left and encases the DVD. It then fades out to a green circle zooming out, shaped like the middle of a DVD, as several DVD player buttons (in order: stop, rewind, play, fast forward, pause) appear in the middle. The triangle on the play button shoots out before coming back. The DVD center circle then shoots out rays as the other buttons disappear to make way for a large white oval with the text "DIGIVIEW ENTERTAINMENT", stacked next to it. The play button shifts to the left of the oval, and the background flashes green lights. The logo shines before staying put and zooming in. Logo Behavior Factor: Early 2000s-2002: Better. The fanfare might spook some. 200?-2004: Good. The fanfare may scare some as well as the fast pace and sudden filmstrips. 2006-201?: Bad. The music could spook some, but this has better animation than previous logos. Availability Early 2000s and 200?: Seen on several budget public domain DVDs. They're pretty easy to find at dollar stores and bargain bins at Walmart. 2006: Seen on Digiview Entertainment releases of the time. Watch the logo history Category:Unscary Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:White Logos Category:Logos that contains brass fanfares Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2012 Category:Scary logos that dissolved in 2012 Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Not scary logos Category:Scary Logos that scare Shiny Eevee Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Green Logos Category:Logos with a DVD Category:DVD Logos Category:Logos that don't scare Ronald McDonald